


Splish, Splosh

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Spanking, Squirting, Wet & Messy, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: This is my OC Rick; Ice Cream Rick, who made an appearance in my RickCon'18 fic. In this fic, reader indulges his kinks and engages in some wet and messy food play!If you're interested in what he looks like,here's some artwork!





	Splish, Splosh

It had been a very hot day, a breeze was nowhere to be found and the sun had been beating down on me relentlessly. I'd been covered in a sheen of sweat since noon, and I'd found a small amount of relief from sitting on the cool metal steps that led up to the inside of the ice cream truck. There was air con inside, and shade provided by the roof, and so I'd been sat there for the afternoon with my book. Of course, the weather had meant it was a fantastic day for Rick, his ice cream truck had certainly been well appreciated at the park we were situated in, he'd had a regular flow of customers all day. Well, the sun was going down, and most of the families that had spent the day there had already gone home. Nobody had approached the truck in almost an hour, and so Rick was tidying up the van and packing up the supplies he'd been using all day; open boxes full of sprinkles, chocolate chips, pistachios, among other tasty toppings. Before he had a chance to tidy up completely, I stopped him.

“Hey, Rick.” I said, grabbing his attention from the ice cream machine he was just starting to wipe down. “Would you ever let me have a go at making an ice cream cone?” I asked. We'd been together for months now, and I often accompanied him on business days whenever I was free. Rick would be busy serving customers most of the time, but it was nice to just be near him, keeping him company and chatting while he worked. Plus, I got to see so many different places. The ice cream truck could fly (something that had given me the shock of my life the first time I'd rode in it), and so we visited many different planets, selling ice cream in the local parks. Still, despite being with him so often, and despite my offers to help him when it got busy, Rick always declined politely, telling me it wasn't as easy as it looked and he'd need to teach me how to use his kit first. I thought that with the park empty and no more customers to worry about, it would be a good time. 

“Y-you wanna have a go right now?” He asked, quirking a brow at me interestedly. 

“Sure. Why not?” I grinned, hopping up from my spot on the steps and placing my book on the side. 

“Alright, baby. L-let me just shut up shop and I'll give you a coaching session.” He chuckled, turning to pull the metal slider down to close up the service window. It darkened up the place a lot, and so he leaned over into the drivers area to flick a switch on the dash, and a fluorescent light came on above us. Next, he pulled the back door shut, leaning close to me and reaching behind me to do so. He looked me in the eye, smirking suggestively. It suddenly felt very intimate, being in the confined space with him. I giggled like a schoolgirl. “Now you gotta- i-i-it's all in the wrist action if you wanna make a good cone.” He told me. 

“Oh?” I settled into the space next to him in front of the main ice cream machine he used most often, the one that pumped out regular ice cream, not the stuff made with some kind of alien milk that could apparently send you blind if you ate too much. 

“Mhm. Y-you gotta be gentle with her, okay?” He said, grabbing a wafer cone from the stack sitting on the side of the machine. “Th-this lever here is what you want, and you start off slow, pulling it down just so… you can always give it more welly later.” He explained, demonstrating what I'd watched him do all day, slowing things down for me. 

“Got it.” I nodded, watching him closely as he pulled the lever, letting a flow of ice cream fill the base of the cone up, before it hit the rim. 

“And when you g-get to this point, y-you gotta start moving your wrist. Just in little circles like this.” He explained, tilting the cone around, encouraging the ice cream to make that coiled, swirly form that we all know and love. “Getting tighter and tighter until you get to the top. Then you let the lever go, and pull down.” He said, bringing the ice cream down and away, so the tip formed a cute little point. 

“Expertly done.” I grinned, giving him a thoughtful nod. 

“Why thank you.” He bowed, placing the ice cream in a little holding slot on the wall before grabbing another cone and handing it to me. “Y-you think you can handle that?”

“Pfft, I think so.” I rolled my eyes, snatching the cone from him. “It doesn't look _that_ hard.”

“Trust me, it ta-takes some practice.” He said, shooting me a warning look. 

“Really? If your fourteen year old grandson can do it, I can.” I nodded confidently. “Can I do a chocolate one?” 

“Sure. Go for it.” He smirked, pointing to the lever I needed with a gleam in his eye. Something told me not to trust that gleam, but I was feeling confident. 

“Okay. Here I go, my first ice cream cone. You'll wanna hire me after this, for sure.” I teased, holding the cone under the little spout and reaching for the lever. 

I took his advice, pulling the lever just slightly at first. Nothing happened. Just a little more… still, nothing came out. Okay, a _tiny_ bit more… there she goes. A thick stream of ice cream pumped out into the cone. Well, right off the bat there was one error. I greatly underestimated how much force the ice cream would hit the cone with, and when it dropped it unsteadied my hand, wobbling me and sending a loop of ice cream over the edge and onto my hand. 

“Shit.” I whispered, causing Rick to laugh beside me. In my distraction, I forgot to circle my wrist, and so more ice cream ran down the sides, dripping down my knuckles and falling into the tray at the bottom. I also accidentally put more pressure on the lever, and the ice cream came out faster, piling up a lot quicker than I could handle. I let go of the lever. It stuck. Rick laughed harder. “Rick!” I spat as the ice cream kept flowing thick and fast, I put my other hand out to catch it, my hands were full in seconds. In the panic, I dropped the cone, what's worse is that out of instinct my hips jumped forwards to try and catch it against the edge of the counter. I didn't do well thinking on the fly, and my brain obviously hadn't registered what exactly it was catching. Ice cream covered the front of my skirt, splattering all over my feet and legs, some even shooting upwards onto my blouse. I gasped at the cold temperature. 

It was all happening so fast, I didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Rick stepped in, pulling the lever upwards through his hysterics. I felt like I was in some sitcom, literally covered in ice cream as the canned laughter played overhead. 

“Yeah I should've said. Th-that lever sticks sometimes.” Rick told me with a shit eating grin, leaning up against the counter. I just stood there, hands full of ice cream, not knowing what to do. It was melting, dribbling down my arms, and so I lifted them up and licked them before it could soak into my sleeves. Oh, not that it made much difference, I was covered anyway. 

“Maybe that would've helped, yeah.” I sighed, dropping the ice cream into the tray a little too forcefully, splattering more ice cream over my front. “Fuck!” I groaned, looking down at myself, trying to flick lumps of ice cream from my chest but only making it worse with my sticky hands. Looking down had caused my hair to fall into my face, getting into my mouth. I sputtered, then tried to pull it out as carefully as I could yet still managing to get ice cream in my hair and on my cheek. It was one thing after another. In the end, I just dragged my hands over my front, cleaning my hands up because fuck it, the blouse was already past saving. The look on Rick's face when I did that...

“Y-y-you know, I have a cloth you coul-could’ve u-used.” Rick said quietly, clearing his throat and turning away from me, trying to find one clean enough to hand to me. 

“Yeah, well. If I'm gonna make a mess of myself I might as well make a real mess. You're right. It is harder than it looks.” I said, feeling my face flush with embarrassment. I'd gone in way too confident, that had been my error. Well, in my defense, the machine did screw up. I looked at Rick, still with his back to me, looking into one of the cupboards but not really doing anything. I raised a brow. “There's a clean one right here.” I said leaning over him and plucking it out. 

“Oh, right. Y-yeah.” He chuckled, sounding strange. He didn't turn around right away, staying with his head in the cupboard.

“Rick?” I questioned, rubbing the cloth over my chest. All it really accomplished was smearing.

“Mhm.” He answered, slowly straightening up and turning to me. He was pressing his lips together tightly, a weird look in his eye, and I could swear his cheeks were a little pink. His eyes dropped down to my chest as I scrubbed, then quickly flittered away. 

“Are you alright? I'm sorry. I should've listened. Now I've made a huge mess…” I sighed, gesturing to myself. It was all dripping down my legs now, melting and hitting the floor with little pitter patter sounds. “You don't need to help me clean it up, it's my mess. God, it's so sticky.” I said, peeling my shirt away from my skin where it clung to my breasts. Rick bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck. Just standing there. 

“It's- it's fine. Really. No harm done.” He told me, still avoiding looking at me for the most part, only taking little peeks at my ruined clothes. I frowned at him. He was acting extremely odd. 

“Rick, what's wrong? You look… you seem uncomfortable.” I said carefully, and he shook his head. 

“No, it's uh, it's… it smells really sugary in here, doesn't it? L-let me- I'll open the door.” He stammered, trying to move past me. The tight surroundings didn't allow for that easily, and the front of his body rubbed up against me as he passed. He ended up coated in ice cream too, but that wasn't what made me gasp. “Fuck.” He breathed, closing his eyes for a second before getting a grip and pushing the door open. He burst out of the van, taking a couple of steps away. 

“Rick, was that- are you-” I started, shaking my head dismissively. No way had I felt what I thought I'd felt… I followed him out of the van, staring at the back of his head as he stood there. He pulled the hair tie out of his hair and ran his fingers through it, shaking his head. I heard him let out a shaky sigh. “What's going on with you?” I asked, walking around to his front. He flinched, not seeming to want to look at me. He did though, and his eyes swept up the length of my body, his lips parting. 

“We, uh, we should clean that up. I-i-it will be a bitch if we let it dry and go sticky.” He mumbled, going to turn back. I stopped him, grabbing his hand. I glanced down, greeted only by the sight of the baby blue apron he was wearing, coming down to mid thigh. I took a chance, bringing my free hand to his abdomen, looking him in the eye as I trailed my hand down. I knew what I'd felt, I surely hadn't been imagining- there! A hard bulge in the front of his pants. Rick's breath hitched as my palm met it, and I gave it a few rubs. 

“Is that an ice cream cone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” I teased, laughing at my own joke. Rick didn't laugh, he just continued to stare at me with eyes glazed over, his brow furrowed. I walked him backwards, back to the van. He stumbled when he hit the step, falling onto his ass. Wordlessly, he shuffled back into the van, and I came with him, climbing on top of his lap and pulling the door shut behind us. I looked down at him, stroking my hands over his chest and rubbing up against his crotch, feeling my pulse quicken in time with his breaths. 

“Baby, I can- I should explain. Don't- don't laugh, o-or be freaked out. I-i-it's not that weird, it's actually pretty common! You'd be surprised, it's- fuck.” He groaned, looking down between my legs as I ground against him. 

“Go on.” I prompted, curious about what he was wanting to tell me. He put a hand out beside him to push himself up, but it slipped in the puddle of ice cream. I giggled. 

“I have a weird fetish.” He blurted out. I stopped moving, watching the way he massaged the melted ice cream in his hand, licking his lips as the squelching sound of it met our ears. 

“Okay.” I nodded. “What is it?” I asked. 

“It's uh… I like- I like food stuff. You know?” He said hesitantly. He had a very vulnerable look in his eye, one that told me he was terrified of rejection. 

“Like, whipped cream on the body kind of thing?” I asked.

“Uhh. Yeah.” He said, though he sounded unsure and bobbed his head from side to side, like I was only kind of right. “I mean, that's one facet.” 

“You can be open with me.” I reassured him, rubbing my hands over his chest again, circling my hips. He moaned quietly, putting his hands on my thighs and stroking up and down, smearing the ice cream that still covered my skin. He did so indulgently, rubbing in circles, squeezing and pressing his fingertips down. Okay, so maybe I was starting to get the idea.

“J-just… just being like this. C-covered in stuff. All sticky and messy and slip-slippery. Christ…” he trailed off, dropping his head back against the floor. His messy, chin length hair spread out around him, there was no denying he looked incredibly hot. My arousal peaked, and I ground down harder, quicker. 

“Being covered in food? That's your kink?” I asked. I hadn't meant it to sound judgemental at all, I was merely asking for clarification, but his face crumpled into something nervous. 

“Y-yes.” He admitted, though it sounded like a question. I smiled, then reached up to the counter where the ice cream machine’s tray was still full. I grabbed a mushy handful. 

“Where'd you want it, baby?” I asked. His face lit up and he pushed his upper body up, his hands slid around in the mess but he managed to stay up this time. He ripped at his bowtie, pulling it undone and tossing it aside, then popped the top few buttons of his shirt open. Without further question, I loaded the front of his shirt with ice cream. He gasped at the temperature, but his expression turned to one of bliss, especially when I used my hands to press against his shirt, mushing the ice cream underneath it around. He moaned loudly, grabbing one of my hands and bringing it to his face, licking and sucking at my fingers, covering his face in ice cream in the process. 

“Hhh, fuck, take- take your top off baby. L-let me see- I gotta see those tits.” He stammered, reaching for the hem of my blouse, not having the patience to unbutton it and instead pulling it over my head. I unclasped my bra for him, throwing it somewhere towards the front of the truck; it ended up dangling from one of the levers on the dash. “Ohh, god, look at you. I-i-it soaked right through.” He pointed out, reaching up and fondling my breasts with slippery hands, smearing melted ice cream over them. I had to admit, the lubrication it gave made the action feel great. 

I lifted my hips, pulling his apron out of the way and reaching for his zipper; opening it up and reaching in to find his cock, rock hard and hot, a contrast to the ice cream covering me. I gathered up some of the melted stuff from inside his shirt and wrapped my hand around his cock, using it as lube for me to stroke him with. His hips raised up off the ground and he practically wailed, panting loudly and bucking into my fist. My pussy throbbed at the sight. Rick was never this vocal in the bedroom. 

“Oh God, oh fuck. I gotta- I gotta fuck you. I gotta cover you in this stuff and have you ride my cock, baby, sliding around on top- top of me, all slippery and- ugh.” He grunted, clawing at his own clothes, trying to pull them off. I let go of his cock so I could help him, I had a lot more control over my limbs than he did, I was shocked at how desperate he was acting, so turned on and debauched. I was drenching my knickers at the sight. I managed to get him totally shirtless, then he was opening up a cupboard beside us, his hand searching around inside where I couldn't see, I could only hear clattering as he knocked things over inside. 

He pulled out a bottle of brown liquid, and if the colour didn't give it away I knew by the smell when he popped open the cap that it was chocolate sauce. He unceremoniously dumped a load of it out onto his chest with a big squelching sound that made me laugh, then dragged his hand through it, smearing it all over his body. I joined him, coating my hands in the stuff, I reached for his head and took great pleasure in rubbing it over the lower half of his face. He eagerly opened his mouth against my palm, licking what he could. I moaned involuntarily at the sensation of his tongue flicking over my hand, and pulled it away so I could lean down and kiss him. Rick wrapped his arms around me tight, squeezing us together so our chest met, spreading the mess to me, and he guided me back and forth so I was rubbing my clothed pussy against his exposed cock. 

While the act of being covered in gunk itself wasn't exactly a turn on for me, there was absolutely no denying that our bodies rubbing together, wet and slippery, felt incredible. I was beginning to see what he got out of it. 

Rick hummed against my lips, trying to communicate something to me. His hands were at my skirt, pulling roughly and I didn't need to break the kiss to know what he wanted. I shifted my position over him to allow myself to pull my skirt and panties down and kick them off my legs so that I was totally naked. His hands then found their way to my ass, covering me there too. Rick shuffled out of his own pants as he trailed his lips to my neck, smearing what was on his face there and licking it away. His hand wandered away from my body and before I had time to wonder what he was doing, cool, viscous liquid was dribbling over my back. I gasped in surprise, I wasn't sure if it was because he'd caught me off guard, or because it felt so much nicer than I was expecting. The bottle of sauce was dropped, then both hands were on me, sliding all over my back and down to my ass, slipping between my cheeks, up and down. Rick and I moaned in unison, it was clear exploring every inch of my body with a fine layer of runny chocolate was something he was enjoying immensely. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. So fucking smooth, b-baby.” He mumbled against my shoulder, looking down my spine as he continued to explore the tactile sensations.

His cock felt slick underneath me, and I wondered if it was down to me or the ice cream, either way I tried angling my hips, trying to push down onto him, needing so badly for him to fill me. Rick got the idea and brought a hand between us to grab his cock and guide it into me, covering our nether regions in chocolate sauce as he did. As he pushed into me, his hand moved to my clit, rubbing me in slick circles that were very audible. 

“Ohh hoh, yes, oh God that's incredible.” He moaned, his voice shaking with a few breathless chuckles. He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm around my lower back, tilting my hips so my clit pressed against his pubic bone as he started to rock into me. Rick shaved his pubic hair, including his balls; everything down there. Now that I was aware of his love of smooth, slippery sensations, I understood why. I'd kept on top of shaving my own, just for him, and I appreciated it then more than ever. My clit slid smoothly against the solid plane of his pubic bone, not a rough texture in sight, and it felt _awesome_ ; the chocolate sauce definitely added to the pleasure. I'd worry about the potential yeast infection later.

“Ohh, please Rick, faster. I need you to fuck me faster.” I sighed, bracing my knees either side of his legs and using them to rut against him, but my position; laying flat on top of him, was preventing me getting any decent motion, especially with how I was sliding all over the place. 

“Oh, baby.” He groaned deeply, thrusting up into me fast and rough. The motion had me bouncing up and down his body, sliding against his chest back and forth. Everything felt so smooth, so messy, so slick. I'd never had so much fun. With a giggle, I reached for the bottle of chocolate sauce, squeezing some into my mouth and over my chin as Rick watched with lidded, deeply aroused eyes. I leaned down and kissed him, sharing the delicious treat with him. One of his hands moved to the back of my head, coating my hair in the stuff. It was everywhere. I loved it. I pulled back laughing with joy, and Rick laughed too, though his was deeper; unmistakably sexual. It was hard not to find the whole thing rather amusing, Rick looked crazy; the whole lower half of his face smeared with chocolate, it was all in his ears and hair too, no doubt I looked just the same. It was like the world's most X-rated food fight. 

Rick fucked me harder, more desperately, his face creasing in concentration as he let out little grunts of pleasure and exertion. His hands moved back to my ass, this time slapping my cheeks with his sticky palms. Spanking was something I was more than used to, it cropped up regularly in the bedroom, but the splat sound that emerged this time made me wheeze with laughter again. I was having way too much fun, even if it wasn't quite the same sort of fun Rick was having. 

“Ohh, oh my God.” I said breathlessly, burying my face in Rick's shoulder. 

“Unngh, fuck. I love it.” He growled into my ear, spanking me again, this time with both hands. More splatting sounds erupted; from the spanking as well as his hips slapping against me as he fucked me. I couldn't stop laughing, I felt so giddy and free. Laughing so hard whilst being fucked to the edge of orgasm had an interesting effect, I couldn't control myself, couldn't hold back, everything was so relaxed and loose, I came without a chance to stop myself. And when I did, a gush of liquid came with it. That shut me up.

“Oh, oh fuck.” I whined, my orgasm still rippling through me. How mortifying. Had I really just peed myself during sex? 

“Ohh shit yeah, fuck, squirt all over me, that's it. Fuck, that's so hot!” Rick growled, fucking into me with the new wetness making things even slicker. Thank God, I thought, as I realised I had in fact ejaculated, not peed. My arousal was not quelled, and I felt myself working towards a second orgasm, something I knew from my experience happened more easily after squirting. 

“Rick! I'm gonna cum again, please, don't stop, I'm gonna cum.” I said, no, _shouted_. We were lucky the park we were in was deserted.

“Yeah? You gonna squirt on my cock again? D-do it babygirl, cum all over me, make a mess. Th-then I'm gonna pull out an- and blow my load between your ass cheeks, s-sound good baby?” He said to me, his voice surprisingly controlled but extremely gravelly. Make a mess, I did. With a loud, high pitched gasp I was cumming again in spurts as he fucked me through my climax. I couldn't control it, it just went on and on, only stopping when Rick pulled out suddenly, thrusting his cock between my asscheeks as promised. I felt him shooting over my ass and the backs of my thighs, his cum dribbling down my legs and mixing into the mess already there. All the while he was moaning, deep and animalistic, into my ear. When he was done, he pushed his cock back inside me and rocked into me more slowly, more controlled, until his cock softened. I appreciated this, those final thrusts wringing out every last sizzle of pleasure, sending shivers through my body, leaving a warm, sated feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

“Mmm, Jesus…” I murmured as he pulled out of me for real. Rick's arms encircled my waist and he hugged me tightly, rubbing his face against my shoulder in the chocolatey gunge. His hands slid up and down my body, exploring every dip and curve greedily. I rocked my body against his some more, pressing my breasts to his chest and rubbing us together; I felt his nipples against my chest, and he moaned when he felt mine. “Rick.” I whispered, turning my head and burying it in the side of his face. 

“Mm.” Was his response, tired yet extremely satisfied. 

“What the fuck are we gonna do?” I whispered, chuckling quietly as the careless attitude that came when I was horny disappeared, and I came to terms with the state we were in. Rick laughed too, then sighed heavily as he shifted on the ground, turning us over so I was below him. Normally that would be pretty difficult to achieve in such a small space, but we were well lubed and we slid right over. He kissed me, long and tender, then moved down my body, kissing and licking at the chocolate sauce covering me. He sucked on my nipples, bringing them to peaks in his mouth. I wondered if he was going for round two. He scooted backwards in the truck, but it didn't take long for him to realise there wasn't enough space for him to sit between my legs and comfortably reach my pussy without screwing his back up. He gave up with a sigh. It was okay, I wasn't sure I had it in me to go for more anyway.

“I don't want this to stop.” He said quietly, stroking his hand over my stomach. I didn't say anything, I just reached down and held onto his hand. “You're probably not gonna wanna do this more than once.” He said sadly. 

“What? Rick. I loved it.” I said, my tone soft. “I had so much fun, you don't think I'm judging you, do-”

“No, I mean, as soon- as soon as you see what the clean up is like you aren't gonna wanna go through that shit again.” He said, looking up at me with an amused smirk. I laughed, relieved that his mind wasn't where I thought it was. “You'll be finding chocolate in every orifice three showers later.” He snorted. 

“I can deal with that.” I grinned, sitting up and kissing him. A real good smooch, loud and full of tongue. 

“I think we should- the best way to do this would be to find some alien gas station that has a car wash and jus-just hose this baby down.” He said, looking around the place. “And maybe each other.” He added hastily, staring at my breasts.

I looked around too, my eyes landing on my blouse, forgotten in the corner. I picked it up and wiped my face with it, then moved to mop up the stuff on my body. Rick followed suit, using his apron to clean himself up. Once we were as clean as we were going to be, we covered up as best we could; luckily, our underwear had fared rather well so at least we'd be semi-decent. 

“Baby.” Rick murmured as he stood up, holding his hand out to help me; I stood on my blouse to prevent myself from slipping over. Rick pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me and inhaling my scent. “That was…” he trailed off with a sultry chuckle that sounded more like a moan. 

“I never expected sex to feel like… like I'm playing a game, or something. That was incredibly fun, in a different way than normal.” I told him. 

“Did you like it?” He asked me, then I felt his tongue dart out and lick the space below my jaw bone. “Missed a s-spot.” He told me. 

“I really did. So much.” I said honestly. 

“Mm, I'm glad. We're gonna- we have to do that again. What's your favourite condiment? I'll stock up.” I said. His voice was so low and deep and sexy, it always was after sex. Also, when he woke up in the mornings; which was coincidentally the time of day we most often had sex. No connection there, of course…

“Mustard, but I'm not sure I want that going anywhere near my privates.” I snorted, and so did Rick. “I liked the chocolate. Maybe we can do something warm next time… melt some chocolate and let it cool down for a while, have some fun with that?” 

“Ohh, baby. You were made for me.” He said, kissing the side of my head, then nibbling on my neck. It tickled and I laughed openly. After a moment, he let go of me and started making his way towards the driver's seat of the van. “Alright, let's go find an alien race to mentally scar for life.”


End file.
